A Question of Reincarnation
by Julie Winchester
Summary: HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALAIA SKYHAWK!  This story sets the characters of her series 'A Question of...' in Modern Days. Hope you like it, and most of all, hope SHE does!
1. Chapter 1

A Question of Reincarnation

16 November : Hi everyone! As the title suggests, this fic is a tribute to Alaia Skyhawk's wonderful story, 'A Question of Motives'... This is also a birthday gift, which means this is a total surprise for her. Alaia, happy birthday, and I hope you don't mind I used your titles and some of your characters...

I am aware two more people were supposed to take a part in this. Shame on me though, I didn't remind them of the deadline. But if they read this : YOU CAN STILL TAKE A PART ! Just send me the OS by DocX, I will add them - though I won't be able to before next Tuesday afternoon. Don't wait too long though ; it's still supposed to be a _birthday_ gift^^

This is also Modern Days (once again suggested by the title) so Merlin isn't Arthur's manservant. They are friends, though, and roommates.

This will include several OSs, I'll try to include every character set in A Question of Motives.

**OS number 1 : When Merlin Brings a Pet Home...**

When Arthur came back from his work at the police station, that evening, he immediately noticed something was wrong. It could have been because of the papers in a corner of the living room, or the bowl of milk in the kitchen; but what really gave him the idea was the little fur ball, curled on Merlin's lap and purring as loud as a car motor.

"Merlin..." he began, but the dark-haired man cut him off.

"Ah, Arthur! How was your day? Caught some criminals?" Merlin asked, too cheerfully to be honest.

"What is this, Merlin?" Arthur asked, obviously impervious to his friend's attempt to distract him.

"What are you talking about?"

Arthur's eyes became two small lines in front of Merlin's false innocence. He was starting to get annoyed, if not angry.

"That thing on your lap!"

"Oh, that!" Merlin looked down at the fur ball. "It's a kitten."

"A kitten." Arthur repeated flatly. "As in, a pet."

This wasn't a question, and his friend knew that perfectly well. They had set some rules, when they had decided to share a flat until the end of their respective studies. Among them figured that one: no pets.

"I know... But, you should have seen her! So miserable, shaking with cold and exhaustion in the snow... Do you have any idea how cold it is outside?"

"Yes, Merlin, I was there five minutes ago. But this is not the point. The point is, we set a rule when we took this flat three months ago. Actually, if I remember well, _you_ were the one to set the rule. And this rule was, we don't bring a pet here."

"But Arthur, it's only 32 degrees out there! I can't put her in that cold! She'll die if I do that!" He held the kitten at arm's length, to emphasize his words. "You want something so cute to be left out to die?"

The blond-haired man winced inwardly. Merlin knew him too well; he was unable to harm animals gratuitously – Well, he did like to go hunting when he came back to his father's country house, but that was different.

Seeing he was about to give in, his dark-haired friend added tentatively, "I'll let you break the 'no girl' rule and invite Gwen over if I can keep Friou."

"Friou?" Arthur noticed. "You gave it a name?"

"Not it. _Her_," Merlin insisted. "Yes, her name is Friou. It means faith in Old English..." _and it's Freya's nickname_, he added mentally. Standing up, he pleaded, "Please, Arthur... look at how cute she is!"

As though wanting to give Arthur a best chance to look at her, the kitten then jumped into his arms from Merlin's, rubbing against his sweater while purring profusely. The blond-haired man had to admit, she _was_ cute. All white, except for her ginger legs that made her look like she was wearing socks, and the black end of her tail. Sighing, he gave up, but held up a warning finger at Merlin.

"If I find a single cat hair on my things, or if I smell the slightest smell..."

"Nothing of that, I promise. For now she'll have to do that on the papers, but tomorrow I'll go and buy cat litter, cat treats, all that she needs."

"And I want to be allowed to invite Guinevere over whenever I want."

"Done, as long as you warn me if she intends to spend the night, 'cause then I'll go to Gwaine's... Wouldn't want to hear any funny business," he added with a sly grin.

Arthur didn't answer; Guinevere and him weren't anywhere near that point yet, but he definitely wasn't going to tell Merlin about _that_. Lost in his thoughts, he didn't realise he'd started to stroke Friou, until he caught himself scratching her ears. Noticing Merlin's grin, he scowled.

"Shut up, Merlin."

"Didn't say a word."

"Let's keep it that way."

Merlin didn't answer, but his grin grew bigger. Whether Arthur liked it or not, he'd won; Friou would be able to stay in the flat.


	2. Chapter 2

This one wasn't initially planned, I must confess. At first I thought I would make Freya Merlin's girlfriend, and of course very much alive. But while I was writing the first OS, I had the picture of Merlin going to the hospital to see a Freya in a coma, and Arthur following him... And this OS was born.

OS number 2 : Sometimes, It's Better Not To Know...

Arthur was worried for Merlin. Lately, he was moping. Of course it was hardly the first time; about a week per month, his best friend would be seen red-eyed, or with a sad and distant look in his eyes, and the cop had more difficulty than usual making him smile – don't even mention laugh. If Merlin had been a girl, Arthur would have thought it was his 'bad time', as he discreetly called a woman's period; however, it couldn't be that, and he really wondered why every month, from the 15th to the 22nd, Merlin would mope and disappear for hours, never wanting to tell anyone where he'd been – but coming back even more depressed, if it was possible.

When the young teacher had brought Friou in the end of January, Arthur had hoped the energy ball that the kitten was would make him too distracted to notice what time of the month it was. But unfortunately, he was wrong. The morning following Valentine Day, Arthur had found Merlin in the kitchen, looking as sad as though he'd lost both mother and father at the same time. But when asked, the dark-haired man had only answered:

"I don't know what you're talking about."

_Like hell you don't_, Arthur had thought, but he hadn't insisted. He was used to it; it had lasted for two years... He didn't know what happened, but _something_ had changed his best friend, turning him into a depressive wreck for a week, before he slowly went back to normal – well, almost. Every once in a while, a hint of sadness would flicker through his gaze, but Merlin always refused to explain it to anyone.

Arthur knew he wasn't the only one who'd noticed it; Gwaine and Lancelot, fellow policemen but also friends of his and Merlin's, had asked him once what was wrong about the dark-haired man. But neither he, nor Gwen, who worked with Merlin as school nurse, had any clue of what was going on. And he was starting to be seriously worried; Merlin's state seemed to get worse and worse every month. The cop had never met a person with suicidal tendencies, but he was wondering if his best friend wasn't about to do something stupid.

So, when Gwaine called him that day, and suggested that they follow Merlin – 'they' being Gwaine, himself and Lancelot. Arthur didn't think that if they were busted, it might turn out wrong for them, just that they might finally know where Merlin disappeared to every month. Instead, he answered:

"Sure, why not?"

"_Good_," Gwaine's voice answered through the phone. "_We would have gone after him anyway, but it will be easier with you. Please call me when Merlin leaves the flat; Lancelot is waiting with me._"

Arthur hung up a few seconds before Merlin appeared in the kitchen.

"I need to go somewhere... Can you watch Friou for a while?"

"She's a cat, Merlin. She can stay alone for a few hours; she does when we're both at work and she's perfectly fine."

"I guess..."

Merlin then left the kitchen without a word, Arthur quickly dialling Gwaine's number on his cell phone.

"Gwaine? He's leaving the flat as I'm talking," he whispered so that Merlin didn't hear him.

"_OK, start following him and we'll join you on the way._"

"Done."

He waited until his friend was out of the building to go after him, whispering to Gwaine as he walked.

"He's heading towards the park. Meet me there in... fifteen minutes, I'd say."

Gwaine and Lancelot had to use their car to be there in time; living in the opposite side of town, the park was too far away for them to get there walking. When Arthur spotted the car, he quickly got in it and told Lancelot, who was driving:

"He changed direction. Now he's heading towards the hospital."

"The hospital?" Gwaine asked, frowning. "You think he's sick and doesn't want to tell us?"

"He'd been sick for two years?" Arthur replied, dubitative. "No, but maybe he knows someone who is..."

They followed their friend as discreetly as possible, until they had to park the car a few meters away from the hospital in order not be spotted. They saw him enter the great building, but lost sight of him at that moment. Gwaine swore, attracting disapproving glances from the hospital staff.

"Where is he now? The hospital is big, he could have gone anywhere!"

"Is it me you're talking about?" said a voice behind them.

Turning around, they saw an obviously infuriated Merlin looking at the three of them. Trying to keep a light tone, he told them:

"You know, for police officers, you're not very discreet. I noticed you were following me the very moment Arthur got in your car. I have a question though... WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?"

The three men winced at Merlin's wrath. Lancelot tried to placate him:

"We were only worried about you... Every month, you mope around for a week and no one knows where you're going..."

"And none of you thought I might want to keep my private life, _private_?"

Gwaine looked at the sky, obviously trying to avoid Merlin's gaze; Arthur's head was lowered, and Lancelot had an apologetic look in his eyes. But the young man wouldn't take any of it. They wanted to know? They would know!

"You want to know why I _mope around_, as you say? Well, your wish shall be granted! But I don't want to hear a single noise from you until I say so! And don't come crying that you were better off not knowing; it was your choice! Now follow me!"

Not used to this authoritative side of Merlin, they shared looks of incomprehension before following their friend through the hallways. He stopped when they saw a man, a bit younger than them, with blond and curly hair in a white coat. Merlin greeted him.

"Hi, Liam."

"Hello, Merlin. How are you?"

"As well as I can be..." he answered sadly.

"I see you brought... friends," Liam said in a hesitant tone.

"I didn't bring them. Arthur, Gwaine, and Lancelot thought it would be a good idea to follow me and pry into my private life," Merlin replied, showing that his anger had yet to fade.

"Arthur? Like... _the _Arthur?"

"The one and only." Merlin's sentence seemed to hold a warning. After a moment of silence, he added, "Where is Gaius?"

"In her room, checking her vital signs."

The trio shared a look of confusion. Who was _she_? And why did this Liam know Arthur? Seeing that Merlin had resumed his striding, they hurried after him, not wanting to piss him off even more. They finally arrived into a room, with a single bed. In said bed, laid a young woman - she couldn't be more than nineteen. Looking at her very pale complexion, Arthur guessed she was probably Irish. Gwaine noticed she was very pretty, even though she wasn't his type; her curly dark hair made a strange but lovely contrast with her skin, and she had very fine features. What Lancelot noticed, though, wasn't the girl in herself, but the look of absolute adoration that passed in Merlin's eyes when they fell on her. The young man went near the bed and sat on a chair, taking the girl's hand in his. Looking up, he glanced at an old man who Arthur was surprised to recognize. Gaius was an old friend of his father's; even though they'd gone their separate ways when Uther had started politics, Arthur distinctly remembered the man used to come to their house every week when he was young.

"Any changes?" Merlin asked.

Oh, the hope in that voice... so much hope, that he was trying to hold back, because he didn't want to feel the hope, but couldn't help it. It almost broke the three men's hearts. The old physician shook his head sadly.

"I'm truly sorry, Merlin. But I don't think she'll emerge from that coma any time soon. I'm not even sure she'll do it at all."

Merlin lowered his head to hide the single tear that escaped from his eye. Gaius then left the room after a nod of acknowledgement to the three men. Their friend then leaned over, and started to talk to the young woman.

"Hi, Freya. It was Valentine's Day a few days ago, you know? We're the 18th of February 2011... And today is the second birthday of the day you fell into that coma. I'd have brought you something, but I know you prefer when flowers are left alone to grow, and it's not strawberry time yet... So, I'm empty-handed. But I brought someone with me... Well, I didn't bring them, they followed me, but still. At first I was angry, but then I thought maybe you'd like visits from someone else than me and the doctors, so I had them come into your room with me. And you know the worst of it? He's here, before you, and he still doesn't know..."

The same question flickered through the three minds: Which of them didn't know what?

"On the bright side... I saved a kitten, three weeks ago. You would love her; she's white, with black legs as though she had socks, and the end of her tail is black too... And I named her Friou," he added with false cheerfulness, "because I know you've always loved that nickname, and she reminds me of you, being black and white..." His voice broke, and he had to swallow a few times before he was able to talk again, and then he turned toward his silent friends.

"You wanted to know where I go every month? I come here, and I talk to her. Guys, let me introduce you Freya... The woman I love."

They started to feel sorry for prying like that into his private life.

"Merlin... What did you mean by 'he's here, and he still doesn't know'?" Arthur asked tentatively.

Merlin's eyes burned with fury again. He looked away.

"You don't know who Freya is, do you? Even now, you don't recognize her, while she's in that coma because of _you_!"

"Me? What have I done?"

"You don't remember, Arthur? That day, exactly two years ago, when you pursued a group of illegal immigrants... Some of them ran away, didn't they?"

"How do you know that?" Arthur was bewildered. "I never talked to you about that!"

"That's just it, you didn't have to! Freya was one of the few that saw you coming. And since she didn't have any papers, she took fright and fled. But you couldn't let them escape, could you? You had to capture every one of them, to arrest them and send them back to their countries, no matter why they were here! And you did chase them. And she kept running, not looking where she was going... All that mattered was to escape you and your men. She didn't pay attention to the road, didn't see the bus coming..."

Tears were rolling down his cheeks as he talked.

"I had met Friou in the supermarket a couple of weeks before that day. And it was like... like she'd been made for me or something like that. After the accident, she was brought to this hospital, and Gaius recognized her from the description I had given of her. So he called me, and ever since, I come here every month to visit her and see if there is any chance she woke up from her coma."

He looked up at the trio again.

"I never blamed you. You're responsible, but only partly, and you were only doing your job. You didn't know... What I blame the three of you for, though, is following me when you should have respected that my private life is _private_. Now, leave me alone, please."

They exited the room, Lancelot and Gwaine glancing at Arthur. Before the door closed behind them, they heard Merlin whispering:

"I miss you, Friou... Very much."

Arthur seemed shaken by what he'd just learned. Lancelot was thoughtful.

"I've never seen Merlin like that..."

"I know," Gwaine agreed. "He seemed... broken."

"We shouldn't have done that," Arthur said. "He was right, we invaded his privacy."

"We were worrying for a friend," Lancelot argued.

"Would _you _like it if you were in Merlin's place?" Gwaine interrupted. "Arthur's right, it was a bad idea."

"Even more so for me," the blonde whispered, and his friends both knew what he meant by that – he felt guilty for Freya's situation. "How many others like this girl?" he asked rhetorically. "How many immigrants ended up in the hospital, or in the mortuary, because they were scared of us?"

Lancelot and Gwaine shared a significant look. Never before had Arthur questioned the politics of the country about immigrants – maybe because of who his father was...

"You know what you need, my friend?" Gwaine asked, and without giving him time to answer continued, "You need to drink until you're loaded. Come to think of it," he added with a half-hearted smile, "we all need a drink. Come on, my round."

Hope everyone liked this... Much more drama than in the first one, I know. But like I said, I really wanted to do this, so... there you are.


	3. Chapter 3

This OS is directly related to the previous one; after planning the end of 'Better Not To Know', I immediately thought about the plot of this OS. I felt like it was needed. But don't get your hopes up; this isn't about Freya waking up... (Sorry, Kitty!)

OS number 3 : The Meaning of Friendship

No one in the gang ever mentioned Freya again. The first month, Arthur didn't know how to act when he saw Merlin coming back from the hospital; the thought of the girl lying on a bed made him feel guilty, and he instinctively knew his friend didn't want to talk about it anyway. So he went to the kitchen, took two beers out of the fridge and handed one to the dark-haired man.

This became a habit for the two friends; every time Merlin came back from the hospital, they drank a beer together without talking. Then life would take its usual course, and everything would be normal again between them.

A few months later, though, Merlin broke the ritual they'd established. Instead of going to the kitchen, he went directly to his bedroom and slammed the door. Arthur's mind immediately went to the worst case scenario. _She's dead_, he thought. But the sounds coming from Merlin's room didn't look like sobs – more like items breaking into pieces. This made Arthur reconsider his first thought – surely Merlin wouldn't react this way if Freya had died. He knew that if Gwen died – and he hoped this wouldn't happen before many years – he wouldn't be breaking everything, but rather crying until he didn't have a tear left in his body. He knocked on the door.

"Merlin, is everything okay?"

"Yes!" Merlin's sarcastic voice answered. "Everything's fine, that's why I'm making a mess in my room by breaking everything I can!"

Arthur winced. It was never good when Merlin was this sarcastic.

"May I come in?" he tried.

When he got no answer, he started to go away, but then he heard the door being unlocked. Pushing it slightly, he entered to see the floor shattered with pieces of knick-knacks. Seeing Merlin fuming, he asked carefully:

"What's wrong?"

"They want to kill Freya," was the short answer Merlin made.

"What?"

Weren't doctors supposed to keep people alive? Had the world turned upside down without him noticing?

"They say it's too expensive to keep her. The machines, the perfusion, it's too expensive considering she has little chance to wake up someday."

"So they want to unplug her?"

"Yes, and if they do she dies. They also say they don't have enough beds to use one for so long, there are patients that need it more than she does..."

While patting awkwardly Merlin's back, Arthur decided they needed this was an emergency case, which meant one thing.

"We're gonna need everyone for this."

"Everyone?" Merlin asked, not understanding.

"Yes. The whole Round Table!" Arthur answered with emphasis, while his friend chuckled half-heartedly at the nickname he'd given to their group of friends.

The blonde man took his cell phone and starting sending texts, after telling Merlin to call Gaius and Liam. The first text was sent to Gwaine.

_Prblem w/ u kno who. Need every1s help. Bring Lance and Perce with u._

Then he sent another one to his girlfriend. He'd told her about Freya a few weeks earlier, when she'd come unexpectedly to their flat and found Merlin moping over a beer. _Prblem w/ Mer's gf. Need the whole Round Table, bring ur bro plz._

In the meantime, Merlin had called Gaius and asked him to come and bring Liam. The younger man had been admitted in the circle after his first meeting with the 'infernal trio', as Merlin had put it. About an hour later, they were all gathered together in the boys' flat, Arthur standing in the middle of the circle they formed.

"Like I said in the texts some of you received, there is a problem with Freya. The doctors in her hospital seem to think after two years of coma, keeping her alive is too expensive. We're here to find a solution for this. Any idea?"

"We could make a petition," Liam suggested tentatively. "There are lots of people who don't like the current policy about immigrants..."

"It's a good idea," Arthur approved. "But there are two flaws in this. First, it would take too long and the result isn't guaranteed. Second, even if it did work, it would only be temporary. It would last a few weeks, maybe a few months, but in the end it'll be back to square one."

"How about the media?" Elyan, the reporter of the group, tried. "I could make a report on Freya's situation. There is every ingredient needed to go to the people's hearts: a pretty girl, politics, money put before the well-being of said pretty girl..."

"Yes," Percival aka Perce added. "It could work. Show it in the evening news tomorrow and you'll have demonstrators camping in front of the hospital before the end of the week."

The idea seemed to please a lot of people, but Gaius frowned.

"Demonstrators camping will slow us down and harm our work. Patients who come to us can rarely afford to lose time."

"Not to mention," Arthur said, "that this would also be a temporary solution. People will get tired, or something will distract them and attract their attention, and then again we're back to square one. We need something final. Temporary solutions, though, might be used if we need to gain some time."

Merlin wasn't talking. He watched his friends trying to help him, to help a girl they'd never met. He was genuinely touched by their devotion. They probably had other things to do than meet here to try and find a way to prevent Freya to be left to die – yet they were here.

"You could make a donation to the hospital," Gwaine suggested. "You always say you don't want to use your father's money, that you want to manage by yourself... This would be a good way to use it. Not to mention, when Uther hears of it, he'll probably fume for a month."

Arthur shook his head at first, but then he beamed and, rubbing his hands, said:

"I have an idea."

"You all know who my father is, I suppose," Arthur started. "He started years ago as a cop, like me, Gwaine, or Lancelot. But then he got an accelerated promotion, and now he sits at the minister's right side. Which means he is very powerful, and very wealthy."

"Yes," Gwaine interrupted, "that's why I told you to use his money to make a donation to the hospital. The only condition would be for Freya to stay where she is."

"I know, but I have a better idea. When I was twelve, he tried to make himself popular and founded a clinic. It was only to impress the electors, though, because you need a word from me, my father or one of his friends to be admitted in there. The point is, Pendragon Clinic has the best doctors in each and every field. If a clinic can provide good healing services to Freya, it's this one."

"But," Gaius interrupted him, "there is lots of paperwork to transfer a patient from one hospital to another... I'm not sure they'll wait that long."

"That's why I need everyone's help in this," answered Arthur with a smile.

He quickly explained the plan to his friends. They weren't going to wait for paperwork to be done before transferring Freya. He doubted the director of the hospital would let him try and corrupt him, which meant the others would have to play a role in this too.

"Percival, you're an expert at handwriting; surely you'll be able to forge fake papers allowing her transfer."

"I think so, yes," the tall man agreed.

"But that won't be sufficient. This probably won't fool them long enough for us to move Freya; so while they're looking at the papers I'll give, a few of you will kidnap her. Liam, Gwen, this is where you are needed; if there is a nurse and a doctor with the patient, it'll look less suspicious. An ambulance shall be waiting in the parking lot of the hospital, everything you need to maintain her during the travel will be ready in the back; Gaius, Merlin, you'll be inside; Gaius will be the driver, Merlin because I don't think you'd like to be left out of this."

"And what's my and Lancelot's part in your plan?" Gwaine asked.

"You and Lance will be faking arresting Elyan so that the hospital security guards won't look twice at the ambulance. Gaius, I'll give you a map so that you know precisely where to go. Everyone's okay with the plan?"

Merlin got up.

"I can't let you do this. I can't let you break the law just to please me!"

"It's not 'just to please you'," Arthur retorted. "It's to save the life of the woman you love, as you said when you introduced her to us for the first time."

"But..."

"No buts. Everyone here wants to help," Gwen argued softly. "Do you think you can stop all of us?"

Merlin had tears in his eyes. They were doing that, just for him?

"You would do that for a girl you never even met? For all you know she might be a true bitch!"

"It's not your girlfriend you're describing," Arthur quipped, "it's my half-sister."

Everyone laughed at this. It was common knowledge that Arthur and Morgana couldn't stand each other.

"So, are we all agreed then?"

Seeing everyone nod, he concluded:

"Then as soon as Percival's work is done, we put the plan in motion."

A week later, Percival called Arthur to let him know the papers were ready. And he had to admit, they really looked genuine. After a few phone calls, everyone agreed to put the plan in motion the following day.

After lunch, Arthur brought the papers to the director of the hospital, explaining:

"I don't like the idea of this girl being left to die because you lack the money to keep the machines working. So I'm transferring her to a place where money will never be a problem. All I need is for you to sign those."

And as soon as the man started reading the papers closely, he quickly texted Gwen. _Go_.

When she received the message, Gwen nodded to Liam. The young man said:

"On the count of three, we lift her and put her on the stretcher. One... two... three!"

Once the girl was laid on the stretcher, they started to take her toward the parking lot. On their way, they met a friend of Liam's, who asked what they were doing.

"The girl is being transferred today," the boy answered naturally. "She goes to a clinic where they think they found a new way to treat patients in a coma."

This was the story they'd agreed on in case people asked questions about the transfer.

Once in the parking lot, they easily found the ambulance waiting for them; they quickly put the stretcher in the back and climbed with her. As soon as the doors were closed, Gaius started up the ambulance and drove away, while Gwen texted to her brother. _Ur turn_.

As soon as he got the signal, Elyan subtly nodded to Gwaine and Lance and started to fake a riot, causing them to handcuff him and lead him to a police car under the interested eyes of the hospital security guards.

In his office, the director was reluctantly signing the papers. It took all of Arthur's strength of will to restrain himself from grinning like a fool. Even if they realised later that the papers were faked, they wouldn't get the girl back. They would call the Pendragon Clinic, and would learn that Freya was indeed in a hospital bed there. The director would probably fume a little, but only a fool would press charges against an institute that had 'Pendragon' in its name. Freya was safe. Once he got out of the hospital, he texted everyone, sending a single word. _Victory_.

At 8:00 PM, Gaius was parking in front of the Pendragon Clinic. At 8:30, Freya was settled in her own room, and at 9:30, everyone joined them to celebrate. Merlin was so touched, he didn't know what to say. The only word he managed to mutter, was:

"Why?"

The only one who heard him was Gwen, and she answered softly:

"Because you're our friend, and that's what friends do – they have each other's back."

OK, I know, I didn't include Leon. But I figured they were enough there as it was – it was already a struggle to give a role to everyone, so I don't think I could have managed with Leon as well! I have absolutely no idea if this kidnapping thing is likely, and to be honest I don't really care. I had a lot of fun writing this, and I coudln't change it even if I wanted to. This was the last OS I wrote – the next one will be from angelofmusic, whom I thank whole-heartedly for having a part in this. Every mistake I made while writing was corrected by Kitty O, whom I also thank whole-heartedly. She also took a part in this series of OSs, and you'll be able to read her work after angelofmusic's one.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I included Leon, cuz I like him. Yep, this is Kitty O, and I warn you right now—I'm American. So my knowledge of England=very limited. This is my modern day equivalent to Merlin's little Coins of Communication in AQoM. But my knowledge of walkie-talkies are also limited.**

**OS #4: Walkie-Talkies**

Walkie-talkies.

Arthur, being a policeman, was used to them. But still, when Merlin suggested that everyone in their group of friends, "The Round Table", use them to communicate, Arthur thought it was more than a little strange.

"Never heard of a telephone? Cell phone?" he suggested when Merlin gave the pieces of technology over to Leon, Gwaine, Lancelot, Percival, Elyan, and even Gwen and Liam that day in Arthur's and Merlin's flat.

"These are easier," insisted Merlin, "because all they need are batteries, and go directly to each other."

"As long as you're in range," added Lancelot, who liked the idea but wanted to be sure that everyone understood exactly what Merlin meant.

"Yes, but why?" asked Elyan as he leaned back in his chair and stroked Friou's fur. The kitten purred.

"I think it's a cute idea." Gwen, who was standing next to Arthur, felt the need to defend Merlin.

"Because," said Merlin, handing Arthur his walkie-talkie. "With all the trouble this group seems to get into, we need a way to keep in touch if something happens. You know, like if Gwaine's too drunk to dial a number."

Gwaine just grinned at the teacher, neither denying or admitting that was possible.

"Merlin, this doesn't feel… childish to you?" asked Leon, raising an eyebrow.

Merlin sighed, resting one hand on the white wall of the flat. "Why must everyone pick on my idea? Can't we at least give it a try?"

"I vote we try it," said ever-loyal Gwen, and Liam echoed her. Gwaine agreed easily enough, as did Lancelot. Percival just nodded, not really caring if the idea worked or not. Elyan and Leon gave their consent. Merlin and Gwen glared at Arthur with the look that no one else could ever quite master, and the blond man agreed.

So they tried it, even though most of them didn't think that there would ever be a practical use for the walkie-talkies.

Then, one day, Arthur went missing.

The first clue was a pretty obvious one. The walkie-talkie Merlin was holding crackled to life and Arthur's voice could be heard through it. _"Merlin? Anyone?"_

Merlin sat up and paid attention, putting down his book on mythological creatures. Arthur's voice was alarmed and hurried, and that worried the dark-haired man.

"_I need help. Is anyone nearby? Hey, I need help! I'm not far from the flat, Merlin—"_

There was a crashing sound, like something hitting the pavement hard, coupled with a sudden startled yell, and after a couple of crackles, nothing.

Merlin nearly launched himself out of his chair and grabbed his walkie-talkie, yelling into it. "Did anyone else hear that? Is anyone else within range? Anyone?" He breathed a curse word, his heart pounding, and grabbed his cell phone.

He immediately sent out a text to the rest of the Round Table (including Arthur, just in case), rushing and sending ht message as quickly as possible.

_**Arthur sent call 4 help thru wlky-tlky. Any1 kno anything?**_

In just a second, he got negative replies from Percival, Gwaine, and Gwen. He started to send them a message explaining what was going on, but was interrupted by a message – also denying knowing anything – from Liam.

He cursed again, running his hand worriedly through his hair.

_No,_ he thought._I'm being ridiculous… It can't be that bad._ His heartbeat didn't slow, though.

Swiftly, he texted what he knew to the four friends, asking them to meet him at the flat. He made a quick phone call to the rest of the group – he had to leave Leon a message – asking the same thing.

Then he grabbed a jacket and headed outside. A sneaking suspicion made him look around on the ground, hoping to spot what he was looking for.

He did find it eventually, but by that time Gwen had already showed up, dragging Elyan with her.

"Alright," she said, worry evident in her voice. "What's wrong with Arthur? What's going on?"

Merlin didn't hear her, but ordered her and Elyan to stay put while he looked down the street. She watched him, bewildered, as he walked slowly down the street, his eyes glued to the pavement. Lancelot and Percival showed up while he was looking, and they joined him, though they didn't know what they were looking for.

"Hold on, there it is!" cried Merlin, lunging down at the pavement. He was on the other side of the street, a good distance away from the rest.

"What is it?" asked Lancelot curiously, coming over to the dark-haired man. The rest of the group followed him, similar expressions of curiosity and worry on all of their faces.

Merlin held up the shattered walkie-talkie.

**Break**

"Percival and I have searched the entire street," Elyan said over the walkie-talkie. "Not a trace of him."

Merlin sighed, passing the message on through his cell phone to Lancelot. The minute everyone showed up at Merlin's flat, they had split up and begun searching for Arthur. Lancelot and Gwaine, being Arthur's fellow policemen, worried that his disappearance had something to do with the job. They headed off in a southern direction in their search. Leon went the opposite way with Liam, who promised to continually check with the hospital in case Arthur came in, and Elyan and Percival were somewhere in between. Merlin and Guinevere started on the street where the flat was, searching with a fine tooth comb (Because, as Merlin said, how far could he get in such a short time?), and also relayed messages through cell phones and walkie-talkies.

Gwen also couldn't stop talking. She was worried, though she didn't know what she was worrying for—and that made it worse.

"He was talking yesterday about some people who were giving him trouble… Merlin, you don't think…?"

"I'm sure he's fine, Gwen. What kind of trouble?"

"Oh, nothing really. Look, what's that there?"

Merlin looked. "A homeless man. It's not Arthur."

"Oh." She bit her lip. "Well, just some man… An old enemy of his father's, and some body guard that never liked him. What was his name? Something really weird…"

Merlin gave her a sharp look. "Trickler?"

"That was it!" She nodded triumphantly and kept looking.

Merlin's face twitched. "Alined's pet."

"You know him? Do you think that…?" Her hands began to twist together, but Merlin shook his head.

"I don't know. Arthur's more than a match for either of them, though, Gwen. So don't worry." _They are the types for some petty revenge if they were angry at him_, Merlin thought. _But no… People just don't do that sort of thing. Not these days._ _Then again, this is Arthur I'm talking about. The things that happen to him are not normal…_

Merlin resumed looking, but his hand tightened on Arthur's broken walkie-talkie. If someone had hurt Arthur, then he, Merlin, would be getting some revenge himself.

He was silent for a while, letting Gwen jabber on nervously, when he decided that it was no use. "We should move on the next street, Gwen. He's not in any nook or cranny here."

Suddenly his cell rang. He answered.

"_Merlin?"_

"Liam? You found him? Really? That's great!"

Gwen pulled on his sleeve. "Is Arthur okay? Where was he?"

Merlin pushed her back, focusing on the voice on the other end. "In a backstreet? How is he?"

"_He was just waking up when we found him. He's not seriously hurt, but he has a black eye and I think one of his ribs is broken. I'm taking him to the hospital for immediate treatment."_

Leon took the phone.

_"He's also mad as hell. He keeps going on about some guy named Alined. Sounds familiar, but he's too wound up to tell me who it is."_

"It's alright, I know. Don't worry, I'll take care of it." He listened for another seconds while Gwen waited on tenderhooks. "Okay, I'll tell Lancelot and Gwaine; meet us at the hospital. Bye."

He hung up and Gwen nearly shrieked, "_Hospital_?"

He gave her an assured, exhausted smile. "He'll be fine. Just a small injury, really."

"What happened?"

"I'm not sure yet. We'll have to ask Arthur. But one thing's for sure," he said as he called Lancelot and simultaneously ushered her towards the car, wanting to get to the hospital. "Alined and Trickler are _really_in for it."


	5. Chapter 5

**OS #5: A Break from the World**

Merlin turned off the television and set the remote to the side, his eyes flickering over to Arthur. The blond policeman had come in without a word, but still rather loudly, and clomped over to a seat near Merlin, where he collapsed with a sigh.

Merlin turned to him with his eyebrows raised. Arthur eyed him irritably, and Merlin had the thought that his black eye had faded almost beyond notice, and he was walking normally now.

"Have you been sitting here all day?" asked Arthur.

"No. Only for about fifteen minutes."

"Why'd you turn it off?"

Merlin shrugged. "Something wrong?"

Arthur sighed and nodded as he leaned back in his seat, absentmindedly petting Friou, who had jumped up onto his lap. "Hard day."

"Any hint or thought as to how to catch up to Alined?" Merlin wondered if that contributed to his bad mood.

"The problem's still proof, Merlin. Besides, Gwen's angry with me."

"Why?"

Arthur shrugged.

Merlin sighed as he studied his friend, sitting there with half-closed eyes. Arthur Pendragon's pride had taken a bit of a beating after he was jumped, partly because the walkie-talkies which he had thought were stupid had actually been useful, and partly because… Well, he _had_ been jumped. Arthur's mood had been sour for days, though he was working hard to hide it.

He was trying to act mature, like he could just deal with it, and move on. It was a shame Merlin knew him so well, or it would have worked.

"Arthur?" asked Merlin. "Do you want me to… help? With Alined's proof?"

Arthur glanced at him sharply, his eyes opening. "No, Merlin."

Merlin sighed. Arthur had accidentally found out about the magic a while ago, and while he was mostly okay with it (after the immediate disbelief and panic had subsided), he probably wanted to beat this enemy on his own. A matter of pride. Or perhaps it was caution; he was always more keen to keep the magic secret then Merlin was. "The world's not ready for you," he'd said. Maybe it was even his sense of fair-play. Arthur probably wanted his victory in finding proof that Alined and Trickler had had him attacked (because Arthur hadn't actually_ seen_ them) to be legitimate.

It wasn't the way Merlin would do things, but he could respect Arthur's decision.

Still, there was the problem of cheering Arthur up.

Merlin considered for a second, then he stood up and made his way towards the phone.

"Where are you going?" asked Arthur.

"To call Lancelot and ask if he'll meet us there. You know you like a challenge, which frankly, I'm not."

"What? Where is he meeting us?"

"You're going to go fence, of course. You haven't in a while, and winning something always makes you feel better."

"No, Merlin, I've got work…" He trailed off, trying to think of an excuse not to move. School work? Home work? Work-work?

"Come on, get up, lazy," said Merlin, grabbing a jacket. "You'll thank me. Now let's _go_."

Several hours later, as he removed his protective gear, sweating and exhausting, having beat Lancelot four times out of six, Arthur felt a smile coming to his face unbidden. He might or might not actually decide to thank Merlin verbally, he thought, but he had to admit to himself that there was a reason Merlin was his best friend. The dark-haired man knew him better than he knew himself.

Merlin smiled at him. "Never understood how senseless violence solved anything myself, but it seems to have cheered you up. Ready to face the world again, Arthur?"

In response, Arthur grinned and threw something. It turned out to be his keys, which Merlin caught in a rare display of coordination.

"Yes," he said. And after a minute, he added, "Thanks."

Merlin nodded and didn't say another word.


End file.
